Dreaming of Draco
by flibbles
Summary: Hermione has confessed her deepest and darkest secret to Ginny. But, what will happen when Ron and Harry find out? Will she ever be able to  confess her feelings to the one who matters? *Disclaimer-I own nothing but the plot*
1. A Crush

Hermione was feeling good that day. Sure, she had just told Ginny her deepest and darkest secret, which was incredibly embarrassing, but she still felt surprisingly happy. Somehow, she knew something good would happen to her that day, but maybe it was just her excitement for her Charms class later on.

As Hermione was wandering round the corner, she was humming and being unusually unobservant of her surroundings, which is probably why she crashed into him as she turned the corner.

"Look where you're going, Granger." Malfoy said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Oh…umm yeah…sorry…" was all Hermione could stutter out. She was just staring into Malfoy's eyes, getting lost in the dreamy swirls of grey.

Draco Malfoy was her secret. Over the past few weeks she had found herself being strangely and disgustingly attracted to him. Ginny had been surprisingly supportive, but that was only because she was attracted to another Slytherin who was in her year. Of course, Ginny didn't tell Hermione that, she simply didn't need to know at that moment.

"Granger, do you want a picture of my devilishly handsome good looks? If not, will you finally stop gawking and get out of my way."

Hermione simply stepped to the side and let him through, lowering her head and hiding in her hair so that he wouldn't see her blushing. _Why_, Hermione thought to herself, _out of all the boys at school, why do I have to like Draco Malfoy. _

xXxXxXxXx

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

Hermione had just stepped into the common room, after receiving a daunting essay from Snape, the potions master, and was greeted by a beetroot-red Ron. Well, he was obviously angry, with her.

"HERMIONE HOW CAN YOU LIKE THAT FILTHY SLUG! HE'S BEEN MEAN TO US AND ALWAYS GREETS YOU WITH 'MUDBLOOD'! WE NEED ANSWERS!"

Luckily for Hermione, no one else was in the common room, or the dorms, so they wouldn't come and see what all the screaming and shouting was about.

"Well, for reasons beyond my knowledge, I have felt strangely attracted to him over the past few weeks. Now if you excuse me, I have a potions essay to finish."

Hermione started to make her way up to her dorm room, but Ron stopped her.

"Hermione, why do you like him?"

"Ronald I don't know. I can't exactly control who I like, can i? But even if I do like him, I can't exactly do anything about it because one, he'd mock me for the rest of my school life at Hogwarts, and two, he doesn't like me back! So, you can stop crying about it, _because nothing is going to happen!_"

Ron and Harry both just looked at Hermione. Neither could think of anything to say back. Ron was trying to think of another valid reason to be angry at Hermione, while Harry was trying to come up with an apology good enough for her. When Ron couldn't think of reasons to be angry, he stormed upstairs to the boy's dorm room and slammed the door. Harry shook his head and spoke to Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry me and Ron over-reacted. We just both hate Malfoy so much, that we assumed you would as well. Plus, he's nicer than you than he is to me and Ron. I guess you can't really control who you like, so if you're going to like him, then it's up to you, not me and Ron."

Hermione looked him in the eye and smiled. Harry hated getting all soppy, so it was quite funny watching him awkwardly say that.

"Thank you, Harry. Can you just tell Ronald that I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys first. And whenever he's ready to apologize, I'll forgive him."

And with that, Hermione happily went up to the girl's dorm and got to work on her potions essay.


	2. Apologies and Confessions

"Um…Hermione, can I talk to you for a second please?"

Ron had seen Hermione studying in the common room and decided to approach her. He just hoped he wouldn't say anything to make her even more upset.

"Sure, just make it quick, I have to study for my Ancient Runes test."

"Okay…well, um, I'm sorry I got so angry at you yesterday. I just really, really hate Malfoy and I, um, think he's a sleazy pig. I guess what I'm trying to say is…um…I'm really sorry. You can like whoever you want, but if he hurts you, tell me and I'll hurt him."

Hermione looked him in the eye. Ron was normally so full of pride, and was so protective over both Ginny and Hermione. She thought it was so sweet and out of character, well apart from the sleazy pig part, for him to make a meaningful apology.

"Thank you, Ron. That means a lot to me." Hermione gave him a little smile.

"Okay, well, I um will leave you to study. See you later then." Ron gave a little wave and left the common room, probably to find Harry or Dean.

As Hermione read her textbook, she thought long and hard about the thing that had been on her mind constantly for a week. Draco. More specifically, she thought about what she should do if he found out about her crush. To be honest, Ginny, Harry, and Ron weren't the best at keeping secrets. Whenever Ron liked someone, Ginny would tell Luna Lovegood. Luna was sweet, but sometimes said things without realising, so at least two Ravenclaws would find out. Then the gossip would get around Ravenclaw house, Hufflepuff, and eventually Slytherin. Gryffindor would find out through Ginny. Hermione knew that could easily happen to her, so she needed a plan.

If she had a lesson with Draco, she would sit next to Harry and Ron, and they would sit as far away from him as possible, like they usually did. When walking between lessons, Hermione would always have some friends with her. At dinner, she would listen out for anyone speaking her name, so she would know if one of her friends had opened their mouths. If the gossip spread and she knew Draco had found out, well she'd make up another plan when it happened.

She told Ginny her plan, if you could call it that, and Ginny thought it was a good idea to have it there. Ginny, unfortunately, had told Luna, but so far Luna hadn't told anyone else. Hermione told Ginny to keep a close eye on Luna and listen out for anyone talking about the secret. That way, Hermione would know how many people knew, and more importantly, if any Slytherin's knew.

At dinner, Luna came over to the Gryffindor table to talk to Ginny, but also came over to Hermione.

"Hello Hermione," she said in the airy voice, "How are you?"

"Hi Luna, I'm fine."

"Is it true that you like _Draco?_" To say his name, she leaned in and whispered it like it was a deadly disease.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention it to anybody. You haven't told anybody, have you?"

"Oh no, I knew you wouldn't want it spread around the school. Oh well, I'm going to go now, bye!" Luna quickly walked back to her house table.

"She walked off in a hurry!" Said Ron, staring at her.

"Yeah, well, she was probably scared that Nargles would get into her soup while she was gone!" said Harry, laughing afterwards.

Ron was still staring at her. Although Luna had a lot of strange beliefs, like Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkack, she was quite attractive. Obviously, Ron had noticed this as he was one step away from having his mouth hanging open and drooling. Harry noticed Ron's seemingly sudden lust for her and started teasing him.

"Like Luna, do you?" said Harry.

"No…why would I like Luna?"

"I don't know, all I know is that you like her. You keep staring at her, and…EWWW are you drooling!"

Ron wiped his mouth and turned back around to Hermione and Harry.

"Well…I don't know if I like her or not. It's like, every time I look at her I like her more and more, but then she mentions Nargles and I realise she's a complete and utter weirdo."

"Well, Ron," said Hermione, "I think it's sweet that you like Luna. Maybe we should invite her to come to Hogsmeade with us on our next visit, so we can all get to know her better."

"I guess that'll be ok."

After that, they all finished eating their soup, had pudding, and left the great hall. If only love wasn't so confusing, thought Ron and Hermione. If only they weren't judged for liking someone. If only…


End file.
